Superheroe
by Kaoru Takemoto
Summary: Len Kagamine era un niño feliz con solo un sueño...-Ne, ne, nana-sama... cuando sea grande seré un superheroe! Pobre niño, ni se imaginaria como esa pequeña ilusión crecería hasta ser su cruz. Mal summary, lo se... solo pasen y lean por favor uwu
1. Chapter 1

**Superhero**

Aquel pequeño niño de solo 7 años con cabello rubio se encontraba frente a un televisor, en el cual se mostraba una serie animada donde un fantástico superhéroe de capa roja derrotaba día tras día al mal.

Ese niño tenia una mirada llena de admiración al ver a aquel héroe salvar a las personas y alegrando a todos. Tan genial, admirado por todos, respetado, fuerte y victorioso. Él quería ser como aquella persona.

Decidido, se levanto de su lugar frente al televisor y animadamente levanto un puño en alto mientras colocaba su otra mano en su cintura y con sus piernas abiertas y su pecho lleno de orgullo, dijo entusiasmado.

- Teman malvados, porque pronto el Superhéroe Len los derrotara a todos- esa inocencia y orgullo pronto fueron interrumpidos cuando se escucho un fuerte portazo, el cual retumbo por toda la casa.

Era el padre de Len. Un hombre despreciable, agresivo y un maleante para muchos. Era un abogado "respetado" por los medios y hombres de negocios, pero despreciado y temido por sus conocidos y "enemigos", claro, si es que se les podía llamar así a esas pobres personas.

Len corrió entusiasmado a donde se encontraba su padre para contarle, como todos los días, de las aventuras que había tenido ese día en la escuela y de su nueva meta para la escuela. Con esa hermosa sonrisa infantil se le acerco alzando los brazos emocionado, un gesto adorable y afectuoso para cualquiera, excepto para su padre.

El señor Kagamine, solo corrió a su hijo con cierto desprecio y camino molesto a su despacho.

El pobre Len se quedo mirando a su padre con algo de tristeza, pero eso no duro mucho ya que pronto se reanimo corriendo a su anterior lugar donde reposaban en el piso una caja llena de lápices de colores y hojas blancas. Rápidamente tomo uno de sus lápices y comenzó a dibujar.

Primero dibujo a un joven en pose heroica, luego dibujo un traje al chico y finalmente tomando sus colores lo pinto. El cabello rubio, el cielo celeste y el pasto verde.

Miro su obra maestra unos segundos, algo le faltaba. Lo pensó por un rato mas hasta que vio su lápiz rojo en el piso, sonrío de una forma única y tomándolo, le pinto una capa roja a su personaje.

Volvió a mirarlo y satisfecho, corrió hacia su nana a enseñárselo. Aquella mujer de ya bastantes años sonrío ante su pequeño y lo felicito por su excelente trabajo e imaginación.

- Oh, Leny, es hermoso… si tu madre lo viera se pondría muy contenta – dijo la mujer de cabello canoso.

La madre de Len había muerto hacia varios años, cuando esto paso, su padre se convierto en una persona cerrada y fría que ya ni siquiera miraba a su hijo.

¿Quien diría que todo ese dolor que sentía ese padre frustrado y triste, podría llevar a su adorado hijo a un futuro sin final feliz?

Ya el señor Kagamine le había dicho varias veces a Len:

- Los dibujos animados son solo ficción, no existen los superhéroes o la justicia.

Palabras tan crueles y frías solo hicieron que los sueños del pequeño Len se marcaran a fuego en su memoria.

_Continuara…_

_**Les tengo nuevo fic, espero les guste, voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mas largo q pueda en cuanto a capitulos, pero no vana ser muy largos porque cuanto mas largos los hago, me di cuenta, que pierde el tema principal. **_

_**Bueno, dejen REVIEWS! :3 Y CUIDENSE! -wo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Superhero**

Ya varios años habían pasado. El pequeño Len ya era un pequeño jovencito de 11 años.

Todos los días, con una reluciente sonrisa, el adorable rubio se dirigía a su escuela, con su uniforme inmaculado y su mochila roja en su espalda. Muchos lo saludaban de camino a su instituto, uno de los más caros y prestigiosos de la ciudad.

Pero, si bien él siempre sonreía, en su escuela no era muy querido y todo gracias a un pequeño niño malvado que al inicio del ciclo escolar reviso su mochila. En ella a simple vista no había nada inusual, hasta que encontraron dentro de uno de sus cuadernos una hoja de papel algo gastada.

Hubieran visto su sádica y traviesa expresión, era malvado el pequeño y aun mas tratándose de Len, un niño tan inofensivo y casi perfecto. Al parecer a ese pequeño no le gustaba para nada que Len sea tan perfecto y querido por todos y es que el rebosaba de simpatía y amabilidad, después de todo había crecido bajo los valores de aquel superhéroe de capa roja.

En fin, aquel niño exhibió frente a todos sus compañeros el penoso dibujo para algunos, aunque Len se sentía muy orgulloso de el, ya que al paso de los años el había ido reformando y mejorando su dibujo, con trazos mas definidos y sombreados, para los demás era algo sumamente ridículo.

Tras burlas y burlas de sus compañeros por sus sueños de ser un superhéroe, Len se quedo casi completamente solo, con excepción de una amiga. Su única y fiel amiga, quien lo había defendido cuando todos se burlaban de él. Su nombre era Rin Hiyama, una pequeña de 11 años que iba con el a su salón de clases, tenia cabello rubio y corto y unos hermosos ojos celestes que se iluminaban cada vez que veían a su amiguito.

Ambos se pasaban todo el día juntos, jugaban y jugaban hasta cansarse y una vez que caía la tarde volvían a sus casas tomados de las manos. Una hermosa amistad que no se ropería con nada, o al menos eso querían pensar ellos, no todo era tan fácil. Los padres de Rin no eran justamente muy cariñosos y el padre de Len no era lo suficientemente atento y considerado con su hijo.

La relación de ambos niños con sus familias era la mejor. Los padres de Rin se la pasaban peleando desde que se veían en la mañana hasta la noche, cuando se iban a dormir cada uno a una habitación diferente. No se preocupaban mucho de ella, apenas y le hacían de cenar o se preocupaban por su salud. Rin con solo 11 años ya cocinaba su comida, lavaba y arreglaba su ropa, hacia las compras y limpiaba su casa, todo con una enorme sonrisa. Siempre sonreía y reía por todo, tanto que algunos llegaban a pensarla una idiota, pero ella sabia muy bien que no lo era y sabia defenderse muy bien, después de todo no por nada se pasaba todos los días de su vida escuchando peleas como para luego no saber defenderse en una discusión.

Por otro lado, Len seguía manteniendo la misma relación con su padre. El llegaba todos los días a su casa ya entrada la noche, luego de la hora de cenar. Len bajaba corriendo las escaleras ya vestido co su pijama para recibirlo, su padre apenas y le contestaba con un buenas noches mientras lo esquivaba para no recibir su calido abrazo. Luego, al sentarse a la mesa a cenar, Len le hacia compañía con una sonrisa contándole sobre su día en la escuela, pero su padre poca importancia le daba a sus relatos, solo le decía "Solo debes estudiar y mantener tu boca cerrada, porque quienes mas hablan son quienes menos saben", Len pensaba que esas palabras eran bastante tontas, porque su adorado superhéroe de capa roja siempre daba grandes discursos y sabia mucho de todo, al igual que Rin.

Los dos pequeños aprendieron a soportar el abrumador día a día, llenos de burlas y desprecios, juntos. Creían en un mundo mejor, en los valores de la humanidad y en que siempre había que tener esperanzas. Rin apoyaba plenamente los ideales y el sueño de Len, siempre le decía que cuando sean grandes ella seria la reportera que sacaba fotos y lo seguía para todos lados mientras el luchaba contra el mal, a lo que él contestaba que siempre que estuviera en peligro el la rescataría y ayudaría.

Estos niños no tenían nada más que creer. Querían sobrellevar sus vidas de forma positiva aunque no tenían mucho en que creer. Sus caminos pronto se separarían y ellos ni idea tenían, pero aun así intentaban seguir juntos hasta sus últimos momentos, pero ¿Qué tanto duraría todo ese pequeño mundo que habían construido juntos? Solo Dios sabía eso y muchas veces Dios lleva a la gente a transitar caminos no muy gratos…

**Continuara….**

Buenooooo… Como no podía faltar agregue a Rini a este fic uwu

Sacando eso quiero decir que me inspire para hacer esto con la música de Gustavo Cerati, que espero descanse en paz este gran ídolo de la música argentina, sus palabras y canciones siempre estarán con nosotros.

Ya habiendo hecho esta pequeña mención, quiero decirles que este fic va a tomar un rumbo que no pensé que tomaría y que me gusto, si quieren saber como sigue ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, pero por si no lo saben les dejo las instrucciones:

Leer el cap nuevo

Dejar un Review

Quererme! :D

Saben que acepto criticas, aunque me dañen el Kokoro (¿ y bueno, espero que nos leamos pronto… los quiero! :D


End file.
